


two bodies: cuddling

by grassangel



Series: Five sentence fic and other short formats [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Jane is a dork, Math and Science Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: Jane is not coming over to cuddle with Darcy. She investigates.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamIAm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamIAm/gifts).



> written for the A Softer World prompt [No no, we aren’t breaking up! You didn’t let me finish. I’m gay for YOU. (And I’m queer for math!)](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=868)

After the fifth time she calls for Jane to come over, Darcy decides to investigate what Jane’s busy scribbling. She’s working on an equation, something to do with the relationship between two bodies, but the numbers look like none of the usual bodies she’s seen before.

“Hey,” Darcy jostles her shoulder to snap Jane out of her reverie, ”it’s time for hugs and 80s movies and puppy chow, you can come back to your jacked up math problem later.”

“It’s not a math problem, I’m trying to describe our relationship.”

It’s such an adorable dorky Jane thing to do Darcy has to give a hug for that before pulling at her hand, “Janey-jane, we’re best described by us eating a ridiculous amount of chocolate covered cereal and snuggling under a blanket than by any numbers. There, I solved it for you, now come, I used an entire box of cereal and like half the peanut butter.”  
This time, when she pulls, Jane follows.


End file.
